Hold Me Forever
by IncubusRhapsodos
Summary: Axel wants Zephyr to hold him forever. Zephyr is a fancharacter so I hope I don't get in trouble.....


A/N: This is a little story about Axel and my own Character, Zephyr. It's kinda cute!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except a weird little frog that always swims, and a Shadow plushie that stares at me while I sleep and plots to take over the world using cookies. PLEASE REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL ACCEPT CONSRUCTIVE CRITICISM AND I"LL TAKE FLAMES TOO BUT THEY AREN"T APPRECIATED!!!!!

* * *

Zephyr brought Axel closer to him, soothing the burnmarks Saix had left on his back with a cool washcloth. Axel sobbed into his robe, grasping the black material in his gloved hands. "It's alright, Axel-kun...just calm down, baby..." 

"I can't, Zephyr...I'm so scared..." Zephyr ran his hand tenderly through Axel's blood red locks. " You don't have to be afraid anymore Axel...I'll be here to protect you."

" Then show me..."

" I love you, Axel...you're my life, now...nothing matters anymore...nothing besides you."

" Prove it." Axel replied almost coldly, looking into Zephyr's mercurial eyes. Zephyr's expression softened and he kissed Axel's forehead. " You want me to prove it...?" Zephyr replied, kissing down the bridge of Axel's nose.

Axel shuddered, Zephyr's cold lips on his skin having an interesting effect on his body. Suddenly, Zephyr's icy, marble lips were pressed against his, and Zephyr's tongue invaded his mouth. He tasted sweet, so very sweet...and icy...very pure ice. Axel's shoulders hunched as he pressed his mouth harder against Zephyr's, enjoying every sweet minute of this.

He felt jolts of...something in his groin, and he bucked ever so slightly. Zephyr caught on and pressed his hips into the younger one's, bringing a needing moan from Axel's porcelain lips. " I love you, so much Axel..." Zephyr's arms wrapped around Axel's body, keeping the thinner one close to him as he buried his head in Axel's soft hair. " I love the way you smell...how your skin smells ever so faintly of sandalwood...how your hair smells like...I can't describe it...it smells so good...I love the way you taste...I love the way you feel..." There was a short silence between them as he held Axel closely, Axel holding his head buried in Zephyr's firm chest.

"Axel...will you get naked...?"

" Why?"

" I want to draw you." Zephyr replied, a sly gleam in his eye. Axel complied, dropping his trench the rest of the way to the floor, unbuckling his pants and discarding his boxers. " Mmmmmm-mmmmm..." Zephyr sighed, holding his body closer to him again. Zephyr's hands ghosted over Axel's hot skin, sensually kissing Axel's soft neck.

" Zephyr?" Axel said. " You're not gonna draw me, are you?" Zephyr grinned and continued kissing Axel's neck. " No matter how well I draw...I'll never be able to capture this beauty..." He ran his hands over Axel's smooth bare flesh, over the firm, strong muscles that rippled and knotted underneath. Axel's teeth ground together and he bit his lip, supressing a moan that was sure to escape if he didn't. Zephyr ran his tongue over Axel's pronounced collarbone...god, how did he make that feel so intoxicating? He nibbled down to Axel's chest, where he sucked on Axel's right nipple until it became red and hard. The moans couldn't be suppressed this time, and he moaned needingly.

Zephyr's hot tongue moved down the sensitive skin of Axel's stomach, causing a sharp ache to throb in his member, and he realized that he was fully erect. " Do you like this?" the seraphic one asked, his palms resting on Axel's hips. "Oh god yes..."

" Do you want to go farther?" Axel simply nodded and moaned something reminiscent to 'yes'. Zephyr's tongue swept over the head of Axel's member, and Axel grasped his greyish-blue hair as a sharp jolt bolted up his spine. Zephyr pushed him over onto the bed after discarding all his clothes and rubbed his large member against Axel's.

Axel surrendered to the feeling and moaned gently as the pleasure pulsed through his body. Suddenly, pressure and heat slammed into his body, Zephyr's invading length nearly splitting him in two.

It hurt, but god it was always worth it. Axel gasped in pain and pleasure as he stroked Zephyr's hair in intimate passion. Slowly, Zephyr thrust into him gently and Axel's spine went rigid and he cried out, curling his body up. Zephyr gently took Axel's shoulders and pushed him back down to the bed, pushing his thighs against his chest. Axel began pushing back against Zephyr, bracing himself against the gentle, powerful thrusts.

Then the rocking became faster, his tender insides being pushed and stretched to make way for Zephyr's impressive length. Screams of pleasure tore from Axel's throat as the ache between his legs became almost unbearable.

" Do you love me...?"

Axel hestitated, Zephyr's body slick against his.

" Well?"

Axel relaxed suddenly, grasping Zephyr's shoulders. " Yes."

Suddenly, Axel's vision went white as milky cum splattered on Zephyr's stomach and chest. Axel surrendered to this feeling, his body shuddering and jelly-like. His limbs tingled incessantly, and he vaguely heard Zephyr's guttural groan of release; hot seed flooding his ass before Zephyr drew himself out of him. Zephyr's cool breath danced on his skin as he tried to catch his breath.

The glazed, pleasured look of aftersex left Zephyr's eyes after a few moments, and he whispered to the still gasping Axel, " I love you, you know."

* * *

A/N: Welp, there we go. That's all for now. You can go home now. I'll be busy building my death ray in the basement of a Chinese laundry, devising a plan to steal all the cookies in the world, and in the end, get beat up by old people. Oh, yeah, and taking over the world. And, if you think old people can't catch you, those old ladies can move pretty fast if they're determined. I love cookies and yaoi. 


End file.
